Team Bonding
by CaptainTwigs
Summary: Just a quick fluff one-shot. The teams going to hang out, but of course Morgan decided on laser tag.


(So I've had a lot of time to think and just needed a little break from my current fic so please enjoy this tiny one shot. I may do more like these in the future to just take a little time off of what I'm currently working on! Hope y'all enjoy, plus if you ever want a little one shot, lmk!)

The team pulled up to the building. Morgan, of course, had been the one to suggest it. Team bonding exercises that the bureau offered were never the best, so they decided on laser tag instead.

Hotch looked up at the big arcade in front of them and couldn't help but smile. He had always wanted to take Jack here when he was older, he just hadn't found the time yet. He glanced in the passenger's seat at the younger agent, Reid sending a goofy, excited smile in his direction. The kid had needed a ride and Hotch never minded driving him.

He was always fond of the younger agent. It was easy to admit that he did in fact like the man. With every random fact that Reid would always spit out, or they way his hair curled. How fast he read...maybe those kind hazel eyes. Hotch could never explain what had started his fascination with Reid, but he figured that he was obvious, especially when he worked with the best profilers everyday.

The stepped out of the car and walked up to the building where their group stood outside. Morgan looked up and smiled, "Well it's about time you two showed up!" He teased, his arm wrapped around Garcia's waist.

Rossi rolled his eyes. "Come on." He chuckled. "Our reservation's in five." He said as he turned on his heels, heading into the building with Prentiss and JJ.

Morgan glanced at Reid and than Hotch, a knowing smile on his face as he shook his head, following Rossi into the building.

Hotch saw Morgan's glance and raised an eyebrow. He followed his gaze to Reid and shrugged. He shook his head and took up the rear of the group.

They checked in with their small group, having rented out the whole area for fifteen minutes just for the seven of them. The worked nodded and took the card Rossi offered him. He swiped it and handed it back. He typed a few things on his computer before opening the door to the vests. He let everyone in before he followed. He stepped in and shut the door, the lights dimming as he began to explain the rules.

They split into teams, not exactly paying attention to the worker as he listed the many rules to this game. They all knew how to play, breaking rules was part of the game. Especially no running? This game was always better with running and climbing over the walls.

Hotch, Prentiss, and Morgan were one the blue team. While Rossi, JJ, Reid, and Garcia took the red team. They all pulled on their vests and activated there guns.

"May the best team win." Hotch offered them a childlike smile as the worker opened the door for each team, allowing them into the arena.

Hotch's team shuffled in, holding their guns to their chests. They looked around the dark room, smiles on their faces as they stood in their base, quickly planning before the other team could advance. "I'll take Reid and Garcia, Morgan you've got Rossi, Prentiss you've got JJ." He watched everybody nod, listening to the advancing footsteps of the other team. "Alright, lets go." They broke and went off in their own directions.

Hotch spotted Garcia's blonde curly hair and hid behind one of the many pillars, his gun against his chest. He dared a peek, watching the usually childish blonde, completely focused and ready to win. He slowly stuck his laser gun out and fired a few shots, hitting her directly in the chest.

Garcia jumped, her eyes scanning the room until she caught sight of the small blue lights on his shoulders. She fired her gun a few times, landing one successful shot on his shoulder by the time Hotch had gotten away.

He ran from Garcia, finding a corner in the massive arena. He laughed softly and shook his head as he heard JJ yell in the distance. Sounded like his team was getting their job done.

Next in the list was Reid. He smiled at the thought and ducked his head as he stalked through the pillars. He continued to look around as he walked. He saw Rossi and dared a quick shot to the man's back before he continued forward, his vest vibrating lightly with confirmation of his shot.

He spotted those familiar brown curls and raised his gun and fired a few shots, landing none of the three.

Reid heard the noise and turned around, slowly walking over, his gun out in front of him. He narrowed his eyes, looking for any noticeable movement in the darkness. He reached a clearing and stopped, lowering his gun. He shook his head, thinking that he had only heard something.

Hotch raised his gun again and fired directly at Reid's chest. He shot twice, making the younger man lose a life.

Reid sighed as he looked down at his blinking vest, the twenty second reboot beginning.

Hotch chuckled as he caught sight of the cute, frustrated face in the flashing red light. Reid looked up from his vest and caught sight of Hotch. He smiled slightly and shook his head. He couldn't help himself as he put his hand on Hotch's shoulder and lightly pushed him into the wall. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against the older man's.

Hotch was frozen. It took him a second to realize what was happening before he finally relaxed, but by then Reid's vest had rebooted and he pulled away. He raised his gun and shot Hotch three times, cause his vest to shut down.

"Asshole." Reid teases quietly, a flirty smirk on his face as he ran away, leaving Hotch to reboot.


End file.
